Fluff Fest 2011
by Botsey
Summary: This will be a series of unrelated fluffy drabbles featuring my favorite couple.  Guaranteed to give you diabetes.  I take full responsibility.
1. Chapter 1

Shameless Fluff. But remember there is a need at least once a week to dance the jig or, if not so inclined, to place one's face deeply into a bouquet of flowers…

A, B, C

Nyota is sitting legs crossed at the ankle on their bed. Spock's head is resting on her lap and she starts to hum a tune under her breath. She reaches out and places her fingers in her husbands hair and twirls a few strains in her fingers…

"A you're adorable, B you're so beautiful, C you're a cutie full of charms …"

Her husband's hand reaches out and gently takes her wrist. He turns his head, looks into her eyes and speaks as she continues to hum.

"Nyota, what is the basis for these simplistic lyrics? "

"Well it is called the Alphabet Song."

"So, am I to presume there are twenty-three more verses?"

"Yes, sweetie. You presume correctly…."

"To whom would such lyrics be directed?"

"Humans sing it to their children to help them memorize the alphabet, but it is really a love song."

Spock tilts his head to the right, attempting to process this information as Nyota continues…

"D you're darling and E you' re exciting, F you are a feather in my arms. G you look good to me, H you' re so heavenly, I you're the one I idolize. J we're like Jack and Jill…"

"Nyota, who are Jack and Jill?"

"They're these two kids who fall down this hill and suffer skull fractures."

His expression does not change but he asks, "Nyota, would the singing of such lyrics to a child contribute to the child being traumatized?"

"When you met me did it appears that I had experienced trauma?"

"No, k'diwa."

"Well, when I was young my mother sand this song to me all the time.."

Spock, again attempts to process this new information. He knows that the human use of the words 'all the time, always, and never, are usually incorrect. It would not appear logical for Nyota's mother to spend 'all her time' singing any song, especially this one.

"K you're so kissable," With that Nyota bends down, embraces her husband and kisses his lips. Of course, he responds in kind.

"L is the love light in your eyes," With that, Nyota gently turns her husband to look at her as she bats her eyes lashes, "M,N,O,P I could go on all day, Q,R,S,T alphabetically speaking you're OK, U Make my life complete, V means you are very sweet, W,X,Y,Z. It's fun to wander through the alphabet with you, to tell you what you mean to me."

As Nyota finishes, she snuggles down beside her husband and says.

"Now, you try it…A…"

Nothing…

"I know you remember the lyrics, you have total recall so here we go… A… "

"Nyota, I do not see the need for me to remember or recite this childish patter."

She lifts up her head, her hair falling on either side of her face and smiles…

"You will, in thirteen months."

Spock hand splays out across her abdomen, his eyes sparkle as he intones in a pleasant baritone, " A…"

The end


	2. Chapter 3

**SPOCK AND THE GARBAGE DUMP**

Nyota thought to herself, 'It really didn't make sense. This asteroid is littered with every sort of device, from every known world. Each ship had apparently just stayed here long enough to drop off their garbage and then proceed on their way. Each parcel or item magnetized to prevent them from just drifting off into space. So, why are we here? '

She looked over at her husband and through the com attached to her hazmat suit said, "Surely they don't want us to find something here."

Spock answered, "Starfleet was very specific as to the reason for this landing party. Something extremely valuable was inadvertently discarded. When I see it, I will know what it is and retrieve it."

"Will our tri-corders assist in this search?" she asked.

"In a limited way," was his reply. "We have been informed, the item's identity is engraved on multi-language plagues on its exterior. Depending upon the possible corrosion of the item, we might need your translating abilities to help identify it."

Nyota walked through the trash, lifting her legs up high to avoid some of the densely packed areas. She relaied back to Spock through their personal link-"I'm sure on earth this place would stink to high heaven, we must be thankful for airless space."

Spock replied, "Indeed."

There is no sound outside of the slight buzzes and hums that accompany the use of the hazmat suits and it is within its confines they are heard because silence is the eternal companion of space. Nyota looked up and saw the underside of the Enterprise shinning like a small star in the distance. The other parties of this away team have scattered to various areas on this chunk of mixed matter in space.

"Commander", a voice is heard through the com link, Could you repeat the description of the article.

" It is a bronze cylindrical article with engravings in several languages, is Spock's answer. "Nope, this isn't it," said the disembodied voice.

Spock had set his tri-corder on a metal sweep setting with a focus on bronze. There is a high concentration of debris to the left of him and he proceeded cautiously, Nyota right behind him.

Suddenly there is a pulsing which increased with frequency as he climbed. Just before he reached the top the lights of his instrument flashed red and there were low vibration. Spock reached down and moved things from the surface. Sitting upright is a bronze cylinder and Spock retrieved it. He turned it in his hand and noticed several plaques with engravings on each. He reads one and nodded. He patched through to the team and said, "Object retrieved, Prepare to beam up, Enterprise, party ready for transport."

Before the beam catches them he handed the find to Nyota and she reads, Cremains of Gene Roddenbury, Earth Visionary.


	3. Chapter 4

The Pedicure

Spock looked over at his wife and noticed that she was gathering supplies to accomplish one of her weekly rituals, polishing her nails. Nyota always wore the same color polish-black. She had never explained her color preference to him, but he had to admit, he had never inquired.

"Nyota, why do you have a preference for that color nail polish?"

She looked up and smiled. "I guess I could make some reference to racial pride, or nationalistic allegiance, but those are not the reasons for my choice. Every other color reflects light. My station's displays are always lit. While I do like other colors, the matt-black serves an all around purpose, it protects my nails and it doesn't react to the lights on the bridge, it is not a distraction."

Spock processes this information and agrees with Nyota's assessment. All of a sudden, she is kneeling before him, smiling as she starts taking his boots off.

"With an impish look he says, "My wife, while I do not protest your contribution toward my comfort. I could think of other ways that that could be accomplished."

She then fluttered her eyelashes, licked her lips, caressed his feet and said, "Have you ever had a pedicure?"

Spock immediately removed his feet from his wife's tender embrace and attempted to stand. She placed her elbows on his thighs and said, "Do you have a problem exploring your feminine side?"

"I have no feminine side," he said in a gruff voice.

Her reply was, "Ahh, but you do, your human side does. In ancient Hebrew the man is called 'ish', the woman 'ish'shah, a feminie man, a man with a womb.' So my beloved, whether you want to admit it or not, you have a female side."

Finally extricating himself from her imposed captivity, he rose and started pacing the floor, his bare feet now being caressed by the carpet's pile.

"This is totally illogical, why would I allow such a superficial activity to be performed upon my person?" he was uncharacteristically thinking out loud.

She rose and scooted in front of him, stopping him in his tracks, "Because you love me."

"That emotional attachment does not mean that I forgo my logic," he responded.

"Well then, let us look at it logically. Every day you put on those Star Fleet regulation socks. They are heavy, and abrasive. Would you not agree that continued friction could cause damage to your toe nails?

"That is a possibility." he replied.

She continued, "So then, a protective layer of polish would act as a indication of concern for the health of your nail cuticle and no one would see it except me."

He steeples his hands in front of him and tilts his head as he processes that bit of information. He returns to his seat and Nyota does her best Spock impression, tilting her head and rising her eyebrow,. "Well?"

"This is a one time concession," he said as she pulled up an ottoman. She placed a towel under his feet and as she rose she kissed him and said, "Are not secrets wonderful?"

She collected her supplies and knelt down before him. She washed his feet and massaged them gently. "How does this feel?"

"It is a pleasant sensation, quite relaxing," he replied.

"Sweety, that's about as close to a meditative state I can bring you, now close your eyes and I will tell you when to open them."

He mused, 'At this point, he was unable to grasp why he was falling victim to all her suggestions. . But, perhaps her observations were valid. And he determined, his cooperation with her present ministrations would lead to greater expressions of devotion a bit later. Was that not worth it. He would bide his time.'

As Nyota looked up she noticed the smirk on his face. She slapped his feet and said, "Don't let your mind wander there." She then kissed each on of his toes and heard him moan and she said, "Calm down, Big Boy."

He then felt her filing his nails, then buffing them and finally she started applying the polish. His eyes remained closed. He heard her rise and then she stood behind him and said, "Open your eyes."

Spock observed his wife's handywork and wiggled his toes. She had graced both of his large toe nails with the Star Fleet commander's insignia.

They both looked at each other and she deposited herself in her lap. Snuggling up, under his chin she said, "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

He effortlessly lifted his wife and started toward the bedroom. Nyota looked at the mischievous look on her husbands face and said, "Perhaps you would consider a manicure,.

He whispered into her ear, "That is the furthest thing from my mind."

A/N

This work was a quick write this afternoon and it is unbetaed. All the mistakes are the property of the author-me. Hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing this piece. I especially like Nyota's artistic touch.

Botsey


End file.
